Marshmallows Hot Chocolate
by Vikuppy
Summary: Karena calon Ayah barunya, Devina harus melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Italia di mana calon Kakaknya berada. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, kedatangannya ke Italia akan mengubah kehidupannya normalnya yang damai. Fem!OC, Fat!OC, MukuroxOCxByakuran [Threesome], D18.


_**5 tahun yang lalu…**_

"Devina, putri kecilku yang manis~. Tidak terasa sudah 5 tahun sejak Ayah meninggalkan kita berdua,ya?" Tanya Ibuku pelan ketika merayakan ulang tahunku yang ke 10, sambil memeluk dan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut—yang otomatis membuatku mendengus kesal.

"Hm…, dan aku rasa sudah saatnya Ibu untuk _Move On_." Ucapku dengan bosan. "Kapan Ibu memperkenalkan pria yang setiap tengah malam Ibu telepon?"

"Eh?! Kenapa kau bisa tahu soal itu? Apa dia mengganggu tidurmu lagi? Kenapa tidak beritahu Ibu?" Tanya Ibu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan panik dan cemas.

"Tenanglah, Ibu. Dia tidak mengganggu jam tidurku, kok." Kataku berusaha menyakinkan dirinya. "Aku tahu soal itu karena dia memberitahukannya langsung padaku melalui mimpi."

"Tapi, itu artinya selama ini kau berkomunikasi dengannya?! Bukannya Pamanmu sudah memperingatkan dirimu betapa berbahayanya dirinya itu?! Bagaimana kalau dia melukaimu di alam mimpi?"

Melihat kekhawatiran dari mata Ibuku, aku langsung mencium pipi kiri Ibuku dan memeluknya dengan erat sambil berkata, "Terima kasih, Ibu. Tapi, aku tidak mau selamanya kalah darinya. Aku pikir dengan berkomunikasi dengannya aku bisa menemukan cara untuk tidak takut dengannya lagi."

Mendengar perkataan dariku, Ibu langsung memelukku dengan erat dan membisikkan 3 kalimat yang membuatku bangga untuk menunjukkan keberanian melawan dia.

Sebuah kalimat yang membuatku semakin kuat.

"_Putriku ternyata sudah besar. Ibu bangga padamu. Ayah di surga juga pasti bangga padamu."_

.

**Marshmallows Hot Chocolate**

_KHR! © Amano Akira_

_This Fiction © Vikuppy_

**.**

**Peringatan :** No Beta Reader, OOC, Shonen Ai.

**Timeline Story :** Kurang lebih 2 berakhirnya dari Manga.

**Pairing :** Mukuro/Devina/Byakuran [Yes! This Threesome], D18 dan mungkin yang lainnya menyusul.

**Ringkasan Cerita :** Karena calon Ayah barunya, Devina harus melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Italia di mana calon Kakaknya berada. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, kedatangannya ke Italia akan mengubah kehidupannya normalnya yang damai. Fem!OC, Fat!OC, MukuroxOCxByakuran [Threesome], D18.

**.**

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

**Anda Si Tuan penjemput?**

**.**

**0*0*0*0*0**

**.**

_**Indonesia, Jakarta, Lapangan Basket SMA Swasta Pembangunan A, Jam 09.00 Pagi**_

_**[Normal PoV]**_

"Devina Wirasena! Berhenti mematung di sana! Segera bantu teman setimmu merebut bola Basketnya!" Teriak Pak Gunarsah, Sang Guru Olahraga kepada salah satu murid perempuannya yang memiliki badan agak sedikit gemuk yang sedari tadi berdiri dengan malasnya di dekat tiang Basket Timnya.

'_Huh, disaat seperti ini aku ingin menjadi Kuroko, deh.'_ Pikir Devina sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal karena belum dikeramas selama sehari. _'Tapi, kalau Kezia dan Bagas dengar hal ini pasti mereka bakal mentertawakan diriku.'_ Cibirnya kesal sambil terus menghiraukan omelan dari Guru Olahraganya.

Tanpa disadari oleh gadis berusia 15 tahun yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang hingga pertengahan punggungnya yang selalu diikat buntut kuda dan sepasang mata berwarna ungu itu, salah satu teman setimnya—yang menyadari dirinya tidak dijaga—memberikan operan pass padanya. Akan tetapi, sebelum bola itu menghantam kepalanya, gadis bernama Devina itu berhasil menangkap bola tersebut dengan sukses. Walaupun, dirinya masih sibuk menggerutu dalam kepalanya. Kemudian, dengan kondisi masih tidak sadar. Dia telah membuat semua orang di lapangan terkejut tak percaya karena berhasil melakukan tembakan Three point shot dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Wuah! Melakukan Three point shot dari tempat itu! Apa dia versi cewek gemuk dari Midorima Shintaro!?" Teriak salah satu teman sekelas Devina yang tidak percaya dengan kemampuan dari satu-satunya gadis gemuk di kelasnya.

"Keren! Ternyata ada orang yang benar-benar bisa melakukan Full Court Shot! Dia harus masuk Klub Basket!" Seru yang lainnya dengan riang.

'_Duh, bel istirahat. Cepatlah berbunyi. Aku sudah lapar, nih!'_ Minta Devina yang sekali lagi tidak mempedulikan keributan yang telah dibuatnya.

**.**

**0*0*0*0*0**

**.**

_**Sejam kemudian, di Kantin sekolah.**_

"Gila, tadi itu keren abis, Dev! Aku gak nyangka kalau temanku yang tembem ini jago main Basket!" Seru Kezia yang merupakan salah satu Anggota Klub Taekwondo di sekolah sambil memukul bahu temannya yang saat ini menjadi Bintang Idola baru di sekolah.

"Iya, benar. Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau bisa main Basket? Aku yang pemain Tim Inti di Klub Basket Putera pasti bisa bantuin kau untuk masuk Tim Inti Putri." Ucap Bagas kesal pada teman baiknya walaupun gadis dihadapannya adalah adik kelasnya.

"Ng, bukannya aku bermaksud merusak suasana bahagia kalian. Tapi, jujur saja. Tadi itu tembakan asal-asalan karena aku sendiri tidak sadar kalau aku telah mendapatkan bolanya." Kata Devina dengan jujur. "lagipula, walaupun aku bisa main Basket sehebat tadi. Aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi kemampuanku itu." Timpalnya yang membuat kedua sahabatnya langsung diam membatu.

'_Aku rasa anak ini lebih pantas disebut Versi Cewek Gemuk dari Aomine Daiki, deh.'_ Pikir Kezia dan Bagas secara serentak.

_***Drr Drrr***_

Mendengar suara getaran dari Handphone-nya, Devina langsung menyalakan Handphone-nya dan menemukan satu pesan yang telah diterimanya. Ketika dia mengecek siapa yang meng-SMS-nya, dia melihat tulisan "Ibuku Cantik" dilayar Handphone-nya yang membuat dirinya langsung berpikir kesal, _'Lagi-lagi dia mengubah Nama di kontak HP-Ku seenaknya saja.'_

_**Dari :**__ Ibuku Cantik_

_**Topik :**__ Makan malam bersama~ 333_

_Beruang kecilku yang manis~_

_Malam ini Ibu ingin mengajakmu makan malam di Restoran cina di dalam Hotel Vongola._

_Jadi, setelah pulang sekolah tunggu di gerbang sekolah. Nanti bakal ada Pria keren yang akan datang menjemputmu~_

_Salam penuh cinta dari Ibumu yang cantik ;)_

'_Bagus. Pasti dia mau melakukan itu lagi, deh.'_ Pikir Devina kesal yang sudah bisa menduga apa yang diinginkan oleh Ibu kandungnya itu. _'Yah, semoga saja yang kali ini lebih waras.'_ Pikirnya sebelum membalas SMS tersebut dengan jawaban "Okay." Sebelum mematikan Handphone-nya.

"Hei, barusan dari siapa?" Tanya Kezia sebelum meminum Es Tehnya dengan sedotan.

"Dari Ibuku. Sepertinya dia menemukan korban baru lagi dan membuang yang lama." Jawab Devina dengan entengnya sebelum menghabiskan Siomay nya.

"Eh!? Tapi, Ibumu baru 2 minggu yang lalu memperkenalkan calon Ayah barumu itu 'kan?" ucap Kezia dengan tidak percaya.

"Tapi, aku rasa hal ini tidak mengherankan. Bukannya, Devina kemarin-kemarin pernah cerita kalau orang yang kemarin itu memang gak beres?" Kata Bagas sambil memakan daging buah kelapa dari Es kelapa mudanya.

"Iya, ya. Aku rasa kau ada benarnya. Tapi Ibumu itu, benar-benar tipe yang mudah jatuh cinta, ya. Selama ada kaum Adam yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari marabahaya, dia akan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan orang itu." Kata Kezia yang tidak mengerti dengan kepribadian dari Ibu sahabatnya sejak SMP-nya itu.

"Hm, aku rasa karena ulah Kakek membesarkan Ibu bagaikan burung dalam sangkar. Hal itu yang menimbulkan rasa kesepian dan keinginan mendapatkan kebebasnya dalam diri Ibuku. Makanya, dia jadi sangat ingin ada pria yang kuat dan menjaganya agar dia bisa bebas terbang di langit biru."

"Dan dari semua itu, sampai saat ini, hanya Ayahmu yang berhasil menjadi Pria yang membebaskan Ibumu dan menang dari Kakekmu." Ucap Bagas yang membuat adik kelasnya tersenyum.

"Ya, sampai saat ini hanya Ayahku yang berhasil membahagiakan Ibu." Gumam Devina pelan sambil mengingat Almarhum Ayahnya yang sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Yah, moga saja yang kali ini. Ibumu berhasil menemukan Pria yang beres. Jadi, kau tidak cemas lagi." Ucap Kezia riang. "Plus, yang paling penting. Kau bisa bebas mencari cowok keren yang bisa merebut keperawanan bibirmu. Kukukukuku~" tambahnya yang membuat Devina merinding dan Bagas mendesah pasrah.

"Geh! Kenapa aku harus mencari cowok? Aku kan masih 15 tahun lebih! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mencari begituan!"

Mendengar perkataan Devina, membuat Kezia menghentakkan kakinya dengan keras di atas meja dan langsung berkata dengan semangatnya, "Idiot! Justru diusia muda seperti ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mencari cowok! Apalagi kita sudah SMA! Masa-masa seperti ini masa penuh kebebasan untuk para remaja mencari benih-benih cinta yang indah di hutan rimba berbahaya ini. Secara, jika kita lengah sedikit saja, pasangan takdir kita bisa diculik oleh hewan liar yang menyebalkan! Bukankah aku benar, saudara-saudariku!?" Tanyanya pada semua penghuni kantin yang langsung dijawab oleh semua dengan sorakan 'Setuju', kecuali Bagas dan Devina yang keringat jatuh dengan tindakan gadis tersebut.

"Jadi, Saudariku yang manis. Jangan jadikan usia dan tubuh gemukmu menjadi pantangan untuk mendapatkan pasangan hidup! Percayalah dengan apa yang kau miliki dan raihlah cinta yang sudah ditakdirkan untukmu!" Perintah Kezia sambil menunjuk ke langit dan memegang pundak sahabatnya itu.

'_Yah, terserah anda saja lah…aku sama sekali tidak peduli.'_ Pikir Devina kesal.

**.**

**0*0*0*0*0**

**.**

_**Jam 14.30 Siang, Jam pulang sekolah, Kelas X-3.**_

"Hei, bukannya kau sudah harus ke gerbang sekolah?" Tanya kezia yang heran dengan santainya sahabatnya yang masih asik baca Manga Online melalui Laptop yang selalu dibawa ke sekolah hanya untuk baca Manga, nonton Anime, Youtube dan berbagai macam kegiatan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh anak SMA jaman sekarang.

"Hn."

"Jangan meng-Hn padaku!" Bentak Kezia kesal. "Huh, aku heran padamu. Padahal, kau ini banyak waktu kosongnya karena tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub apapun. Kau bahkan terlalu santai dalam menghadapi segala hal. Tapi, kenapa kau selalu memiliki otak yang selalu berhasil membuatmu masuk 5 besar anak pintar di angkatan kita."

Mendengar ocehan dari mulut Kezia, Devina langsung mendengar seseorang berkata dengan sombong, _"Hm, itu karena bantuan dariku. Kalau tidak si Gendut ini hanya akan menjadi sampah tak berguna."_

"Diam!" Kata Devina yang membuat Kezia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Huh?"

"Aku mengerti niat kepedulianmu. Tapi, bukannya kau sendiri ada kegiatan Taekwondo, ya?" Tanya Devina yang membuat sahabatnya langsung panik.

"Aduh, kau benar. Sampai besok, ya!" seru Kezia sebelum pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian di kelas.

"Huff, nyaris saja." Bisik Devina pelan yang dimana dia langsung mendengar suara tertawa seseorang. Akan tetapi, dia hiraukan suara itu dengan membereskan Lapropnya dan segera bergegas pergi menuju gerbang sekolah.

Selama beberapa menit berjalan dari kelasnya menuju ke gerbang sekolah, Devina melihat para murid perempuan berlarian dengan riang menuju ke arah gerbang sekolah. Sementara, para murid pria hanya sebagian yang mengikuti para gadis (Bukan dengan ekspresi riang, tapi dengan ekspresi penasaran) karena yang lainnya memilih tetap mengurung diri di kantin atau melakukan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler mereka seperti biasanya.

Walaupun, melihat pemandangan tidak wajar itu, Devina tetap tidak mempedulikan itu semua karena dirinya tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah SMS dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

_**Dari :**__ xxx-xxxx-xxxx_

_**Topik :**__ Menjemput_

_Nǐ hǎo__, Devina._

_Namaku Fon. Aku adalah pria yang diminta Ibumu untuk menjemputmu._

_Apa kegiatan sekolahmu sudah usai?_

_Karena saat ini aku sudah tiba di depan Gerbang Sekolahmu._

_- Fon -_

Melihat SMS itu, langsung membuat Devina mengangkat alisnya sebelum membalas SMS dari pria yang menjadi korban Ibunya untuk menjadi pengantarnya ke Hotel Vongola.

_**Dari :**__ Devina_

_**Topik :**__ Re: Menjemput_

_Nǐ hǎo__, Tuan Fon._

_Kegiatan sekolahku sudah selasai. Dan saat ini aku sudah ada di dekat Gerbang sekolah. Akan tetapi… sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemukan anda dikeramaian seperti ini._

"Ya, bagaimana caranya aku mencari orang yang pada dasarnya tidak tahu seperti apa wajah dan penampilannya di kumpulan manusia begini?" gumam Devina sambil melihat pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. _'Artis mana yang datang disaat-saat seperti ini, sih.'_ Gerutunya dalam hati. Karena memang pada dasarnya SMA tempatnya sekolah adalah sekolah yang terkenal dari segi pendidikan dan banyak menghasilkan murid-murid yang berpretasi dan memiliki nama. Contohnya ada beberapa Para alumni yang menjadi Pejabat, Bos di perusahaan ternama dan tentunya ada yang menjadi Artis terkenal.

_***Drr Drrr***_

_**Dari :**__ xxx-xxxx-xxxx_

_**Topik :**__ Re: Re: Menjemput_

_Ah, aku minta maaf soal itu._

_Tapi, tenang saja. Aku sudah menemukan mu._

_Jadi, jangan beranjak dari tempatmu. Aku dan Lichi akan segera ke sana._

_- Fon -_

Membaca SMS balasan dari pria bernama Fon, membuat Devina keheranan. Akan tetapi, sebelum bisa membalas SMS tersebut. Dia mendengar suara teriakan terkejut dari kumpulan manusia yang ada di depannya. Ketika, melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia melihat seorang pria yang memakai baju ala China berwarna merah, melompat tinggi untuk melewati kerumunan para murid dan mendarat dengan sukses di hadapannya setelah sedikit bersalto di udara.

Melihat wajah pria itu, Devina yang biasanya dikenal oleh teman-temannya tidak pernah peduli ataupun tertarik pada para kaum Adam, telah mengubah fakta tersebut dengan kedua pipinya yang tembem menjadi merona kemerahan seperti baju dari pria itu. Karena dia tidak menyangka ada pria yang tampan seperti pria yang ada dihadapannya.

"_Nǐ hǎo_, Devina. Namaku Fon. Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu." Kata pri—tidak, Fon yang tersenyum ramah pada Devina.

"_Heh, sepertinya keinginanmu terkabulkan, ya."_

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**AN :** Yai! Akhirnya aku bisa kembali untuk mempublish cerita baru. Apalagi, akhirnya aku membuat OC perempuan. Walaupun, dia tubuh yang gemuk [Maafkan aku Reader, Mukuro dan Byakuran :'( ]. Akan tetapi, aku rasa ini juga tidak buruk juga. secara, di dunia fanfic jarang ada OC yang punya bentuk fisik seperti ini, 'kan? Anggap saja sebagai _refreshing_. Okay, jangan lupa Review-nya. Para Reader-ku yang cantik dan yang keren :D

Sampai jumpa dichapter berikutnya~


End file.
